Pretty Woman
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: Mujer bonita, detente un rato. Mujer bonita, habla un rato. Mujer bonita, dame una sonrisa.
1. Aviso Inicial

**Nombre del fic:** Pretty Woman.

**Summary:** El Pretty Woman es un bar-cabaret exclusivo y costoso, propiedad de Madame Nike (Victoria). Las chicas que trabajan ahí venden entretenimiento y compañía a los cautivados clientes. Victoria y James cuidan con mucho cariño a las chicas que trabajan para ellos; les dan techo si así lo necesitan, no mantienen a nadie a la fuerza, todas trabajan ahí por libre elección.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, vocabulario soez, mención de violencia, mención de trata.

En este fic contiene letra de canciones que no me pertenecen.

**Atte: **_Devil Butterfly_


	2. Pretty Woman

**Pretty Woman.**

Por supuesto, _Twilight_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo uso para mero entretenimiento. Todo lo correspondiente a _Twilight Saga_ es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Del mismo modo, ninguna de las canciones usadas en este fic es de mi propiedad, yo solo las uso como entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 01:**_ Pretty Woman._

**.**

James volvía de su caminata diaria cuando los encontró, estaban sentados en el duro suelo con solo una chamarra cubriéndolos; se les acerco pues verlos ahí, en medio del frío, lo conmovió.

–¿Están bien, chico?– el joven levanto la mirada en dirección a James. –¿Necesitan ayuda?

De haber estado solo, Alec le habría dicho que estaba bien, el problema es que no estaba solo, su hermana dormía sobre él y, a pesar de encontrarse cubierta con la chamarra, no paraba de temblar por el frío.

–Necesito un lugar para que mi hermana pueda pasar la noche sin sufrir el frío clima.

James sonrió ligeramente, eso era algo que él podía solucionar fácilmente. –¿Puedes levantar a tu hermana sin despertarla? Caminaremos un par de calles.

**.**

**.**

Victoria estaba sentada en el piso de su sala de estar recargada sobre su mesa ratona anotando rápidamente.

–Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana para la audición… Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, hablaremos de la paga y demás. Bien, buenas noches.

Dejo caer la crayola morada que había tomado apresuradamente para anotar el nombre de la chica en su agenda. Contemplo las citas en su agenda:

_Bree Tanner, 9:50 am_

_Kristie Young, 10:05 am_

_Huilen Carvalho, 10:30 am_

_Isabella Swan, 10:45 am_

Ningún chico, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

¡Malditos hombres!

Los odiaba, de verdad que si, a todos… bueno, a todos menos a su esposo.

–¡En serio odio a los hombres!– exclamo al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Su marido apareció por el pasillo con dos jóvenes, la chica se veía confundida y el chico algo avergonzado. –¿Qué ocurrió?

–Ellos necesitaban ayuda– dijo James simplemente. –Así que decidí ayudarlos.

–Lamento mucho importunarla, pero cuando su marido me ofreció su ayuda, no pude decir no– dijo el chico dando una ligera mirada a la chica.

–No, querido, está bien. Siéntense por favor– dijo Victoria rápidamente. –James, ve por un poco de té o café para los chicos, seguro tienen frío.

–No, por favor, no es necesario– dijo el chico apresuradamente.

–¡Por supuesto que es necesario, está helando afuera!– dijo Victoria mientras quitaba las cosas de su hija del sofá. –Por favor, siéntense.

–Gracias- murmuro la joven tomando asiento junto con el chico, ella lo mantenía sujeto por el brazo, manteniéndose completamente pegada a él.

–¿Cómo se llaman?– pregunto la pelirroja.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos antes de que el chico contestara. –Me llamo Alec Morningstar, ella es mi hermana Jane.

–Es un placer, mi nombre es Victoria Shepard-Lovelace, soy esposa de James– ella les sonrió antes de preguntar. –Espero que no les moleste que pregunte pero ¿qué hacían en la calle a estas horas y con este terrible clima?

–En absoluto, estábamos en la calle porque mi madre no nos acepta en su casa y no tenemos a donde ir– dijo Jane.

–Por eso les traje, para que pasen aquí la noche– dijo James dejando la tetera en la mesa ratona.

–Por supuesto, pero no solo pasaran la noche aquí, pueden quedarse el tiempo que lo necesiten.

Alec y Jane se mostraron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por Victoria, quien mando a James a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes.

–No es necesario, señora, mañana buscaremos donde quedarnos…– estaba diciendo Jane antes de ser interrumpida por la pelirroja.

–¡De eso nada! Se quedaran aquí todo el tiempo que quieran, no voy a arriesgarme a que terminen en la calle de nuevo– protesto la mujer estremeciéndose al añadir. –Recuerdo lo que es dormir en la calle, no dejare que ustedes pasen por eso.

–Le agradezco su gentileza, le prometo que apenas consiga trabajo, buscare un lugar para arrendar y dejaremos de molestarla, después de pagar su hospitalidad por supuesto– dijo Alec apresuradamente.

–Eso es innecesario, no tienes que pagar nada… aunque…– la mirada de Victoria se centró en la lista de nombres en su agenda antes de mirar a Alec. –¿Sabes cantar, Alec?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasar la noche en casa de los Lovelace no fue problema, Jane y Alec estaban tan agotados que se durmieron de inmediato. Por la mañana, Alec despertó al escuchar un grito.

–¡Anne Lovelace Shepard, más vale que bajes pronto o te iras a la escuela sin desayunar!

El chico se puso los zapatos, bajo a la cocina y ahí encontró a la familia Lovelace.

–Buenos días– saludó Alec.

–Buenos días, Alec– saludo James. –¿Quieres café?

–Sí, gracias.

Una chica pelirroja lo estudio con la mirada por un momento. –¿Quién es él, papá?

–Su nombre es Alec, él y su hermana se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo– le explico James.

–Alec Morningstar, mucho gusto– sonrió el rubio.

–Yo soy Anne Lovelace.

–Alec trabajara en el Pretty Woman, y muy probablemente también su hermana– dijo Victoria.

–¡Estupendo! – exclamo la adolecente con una amplia sonrisa. –Y dime, Alec… ¿eres soltero?

–¡ANNE!

–Mi hermano es completamente soltero, pero no está disponible- dijo Jane poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Alec. –Y menos aún para una niña de… ¿11 años?

–Tengo 14– dijo Anne molesta.

–11, 14 o 20 años, más vale que controles tus hormonas, niña– la riño Victoria.

–Sí, mamá.

Jane sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Alec, solo para molestar más a Anne. Alec de inmediato abrazo a su hermana y escondió su rostro entre el rubio cabello.

–¿Cuántos años tienen, chicos?– pregunto James.

–Vamos a cumplir 18 años en dos meses– dijo Jane.

–¿Van?

–Somos gemelos.

–Somos mellizos, no gemelos– la corrigió Alec.

–El punto es que nacimos juntos– dijo Jane poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Somos como Cersei y Jaime Lannister.

–Ugh, eso se escucha terrible, Jane– se quejó Alec.

–Tienes razón, no lo pensé antes de decirlo en voz alta.

Desayunaron entre risas, James y Victoria eran realmente hospitalarios, hicieron sentir a Jane y Alec como en casa. Anne se fue a la escuela, Victoria comenzó a correr por toda la casa después de recibir un mensaje.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?– le pregunto James a su esposa.

–Kebi dice que ya llegaron todas las chicas con las que tengo cita hoy y están esperando a que abra el bar para comenzar con las audiciones y las entrevistas.

–Respira, todo estará bien, solo toma tus cosas y vete, Alec y Jane irán contigo. Yo llamare a Kebi y le diré que deje a todas entrar al recibidor para que te esperen ahí– la tranquilizo James.

–Bien, gracias por eso, me voy– dijo Victoria dándole un beso. –Vámonos chicos.

**.**

**.**

Encontraron a tres chicas en el recibidor, las tres estaban sentadas en una banca de terciopelo violeta. Victoria les indico a Jane y Alec que esperaran ahí mientras ella tomaba el teléfono del mostrador.

Tardo unos segundos en comenzar a hablar. –Laurent, trae a mis chicas aquí. Sí, no importa si tienes que arrastrarla, trae a las cuatro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tres chicas ingresaran al recibidor riendo fuertemente, detrás de ellas entro un hombre cargando sobre su hombro a una chica que vociferaba.

–¡BAJAME YA!– el hombre reía mientras ella pataleaba en el aire. –¡VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE ESTO, MALDITO BASTARDO!

–¡_VOLUPTAS_!– la chica detuvo su berrinche al escuchar la voz de Victoria. –Puedes bajarla, Laurent, gracias por traerlas.

–No es nada, _Madame_.

La chica se mostró avergonzada ante la mirada indignada de Victoria, Laurent se fue después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a Victoria, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

–Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, _Madame Nike_– dijo la chica.

–No quiero escuchar una palabra de esto, todas al teatro, ahora– ordeno Victoria molesta.

Las cuatro chicas desaparecieron tras una enorme puerta doble. Victoria se giró encaro entonces a las chicas en la banca y comenzó a darles un pequeño discurso.

–Bueno damas… y caballero, me habría gustado hacerles las entrevistas primero, pero debido a que se me hizo un poco tarde y algunas llegaron más temprano, comenzaremos con las audiciones– dijo ella riendo un poco, pero pronto su expresión se volvió un poco preocupada. –Falta una chica que hizo cita para hoy, pero tendremos que comenzar sin ella. Debo ser totalmente honesta, solo tengo tres lugares disponibles para cantantes, pero todas ustedes tendrán trabajo aquí si así lo quieren. Síganme por favor.

Victoria entro por la puerta doble siendo seguida por sus aspirantes a cantantes. Las chicas de antes estaban sobre el escenario, las dos chicas morenas hacían estiramientos mientras la rubia se limaba las uñas y la chica a la que llamaron '_Voluptas'_ estaba acostada sobre su espalda dejando su cabeza fuera del escenario.

–Por favor, siéntense en esa mesa– les pidió Victoria a los aspirantes, una vez que estuvieron sentados, añadió. –Ahora mis estrellas se presentaran con ustedes, una vez que ellas terminen será turno de ustedes de presentarse y decirnos como se enteraron de las audiciones.

Victoria señalo a una de las chicas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. –Tú eres la jefa, deberías presentarte antes que cualquiera de nosotras.

–Tienes razón– concedió Victoria –Mi nombre es Victoria Shepard-Lovelace, soy la dueña del Pretty Woman desde su inauguración hace 15 años, aunque a la hora del show deben llamarme _Madame Nike_ ya que ese es mi nombre artístico.

Una chica de piel canela y largo cabello rizado bajo del escenario, se quitó el oscuro cabello de la cara antes de presentarse. –Mi nombre es _Dumah_, soy bailarina.

–Yo soy _Voluptas_, soy cantante y bailarina– dijo la pálida chica de cabello caoba, su sonrisa la hacía ver tan sensual que era casi lujuriosa.

La rubia levanto su ojos imposiblemente azules de para mirarles solo un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en sus uñas. –Soy _Freya_, cantante.

–Soy _Hathor_, bailo y canto– dijo la pelinegra de piel color caramelo.

–Es su turno– dijo Victoria señalando a Alec.

–Soy Alec Morningstar, me entere de la audición por unos amigos– dijo él lo que Victoria les había dicho para evitar que dijeran que las audiciones estaban arregladas.

–Soy Jane Morningstar, mi hermano dijo que podía venir con él y probar mi suerte– dijo tranquilamente mientras recargaba su peso contra su mellizo.

Una chica bajita con grandes ojos marrones y oscuro cabello hasta la barbilla, dijo con su aguda voz. –Me llamo Bree Tanner y me supe de la audición por el novio de mi amiga Shelly, él se enteró de las audiciones la última vez que estuvo aquí.

–¿Cómo se llama el novio de tu amiga?– pregunto _Freya_.

–Steve, la verdad no recuerdo su apellido– dijo Bree encogiéndose de hombros.

_Hathor_ se giró hacia _Dumah_ y le dijo. –¿No hay un Steve entre tus clientes habituales?– _Dumah_ solo se encogió de hombros pero se mantuvo en silencio.

–Sigamos con las presentaciones, por favor– pidió Victoria.

–Mi nombre es Kristie Young, soy cantante y uno de mis fans me hablo de este lugar, así que pensé que podía traer mi talento aquí– dijo engreídamente la chica de cabello color arena.

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante la actitud de la chica. _Hathor_ se acercó al oído de _Dumah_ y murmuro algo que nadie más pudo oír, _Freya_ y _Voluptas_ pusieron expresiones de molestia.

–Yo soy Bella Swan, me entere de la audición en internet– dijo la bonita chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

–Bien, pasemos con las audiciones– dijo Victoria sentándose en una de las mesas. –Diosas, siéntense y por favor tomen notas, quiero su opinión honesta al momento.

_Voluptas_, _Freya_, _Hathor_ y _Dumah_ se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, Victoria se sentó en la mesa al lado de ellas y les señalo a las aspirantes que se sentaran con ella.

–Yo primero– dijo Kristie subiendo al escenario.

Victoria negó con la cabeza y detuvo a Kristie. –No, querida. Soy yo quien decide quién va a cantar primero y esa no serás tú. Por favor Alec, sube al escenario.

Las cantantes y las aspirantes se rieron al ver la expresión indignada de Kristie. Todas prestaron atención a Alec, él miro a Jane a los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

–Todo va a salir bien, Satán– le dijo Jane besándole la frente, Alec sonrió antes de subir al escenario.

Las chicas se vieron sorprendidas debido al curioso apodo.

–Cántanos un fragmento de alguna canción, por favor– pidió Victoria amablemente.

Alec tomo inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a cantar.

–_In a little while from now, if I'm not feeling any less sour._

_I promise myself to treat myself and visit a nearby tower,_

_And climbing to the top will throw myself off_

_In an effort to, make it clear to whoever, what it's like when you're shattered_

_Left standing in the lurch at a church_

_Where people saying: "My God, that's tough, she stood him up, no point in us remaining"_

_"We may as well go home"_

_As I did on my own,_

_Alone again, naturally._

_Hathor_ comenzó a escribir en sus hojas para notas, se inclinó contra _Dumah_ y le mostro la nota; ella sonrió y le quito la hoja antes de doblarla y entregársela a Victoria. La pelirroja asintió antes de levantar su mano, deteniendo a Alec.

–Está bien, cariño, eso fue suficiente– Alec bajo del escenario, Kristie estaba lista para ponerse de pie pero la voz de Victoria la hizo dejarse caer pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla. –Bree, por favor.

–Suerte, Bree– dijo Bella, Bree simplemente le sonrió agradecida.

–_And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through_

_Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up?_

_If I promised boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again_

_And I'll never love again_

_I'll never write a song, Won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again…_

Bree trataba de marcar el ritmo de la canción con pequeños aplausos, pero su voz no armonizaba con sus palmadas.

–_How, how, how so speechless_

_You left me speechless, so speechless baby_

_Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_Some men may follow me, but you choose "death and company"_

_Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh._

–Es suficiente por ahora Bree, gracias– Victoria tomo las notas de sus cantantes, las leyó rápidamente y asintió. –Jane, si fueras tan amable de pasar al escenario.

Alec beso la frente de su hermana antes de que ella se pusiera de pie. –Lo harás bien, Satanás.

Eso sorprendió a las chicas, debido que no esperaban un apodo tan poco agradable viniendo de un chico con una cara tan dulce, menos aun con el cariñoso tono en que el que lo dijo.

–_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in_

_Hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you_

_Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Na-na-na, na, na…_

Los ojos de Jane jamás se alejaron de Alec; _Voluptas_ y _Freya_ sonrieron mientras anotaban rápidamente antes de entregarle sus hojas a Victoria. La pelirroja asintió después de leer las notas y anotó algo en una hoja.

–Gracias Jane, es suficiente. Kristie, es tu turno.

–Por fin– dijo ella con aburrimiento.

Bree le sonrió con amabilidad. –Suerte, Kristie.

–Yo no la necesito, niña– la voz cargada de petulancia sorprendió a las cantantes principales del _Pretty Woman_.

–Bueno señorita '_No necesito de la suerte_', apresúrate– dijo Hathor con molestia.

Kristie saco su móvil, tan pronto _I Kissed a Girl_ comenzó a sonar las chicas se levantaron de golpe, parecían realmente molestas.

–¡No es justo!

Victoria trato de calmar a sus cantantes, pero ellas no dejaban de hablar, la única que se mantenía en silencio era _Dumah_, quien mantenía una expresión de enojo. Poco más de cinco minutos fue lo que le tomo a Victoria conseguir que todas se calmaran y guardaran silencio.

–Las chicas tienen razón, no puedes usar una pista.

–¿Y porque no puedo usar una?

–Porque todos han cantado sin pista, no es justo para ellos que tú uses una para tener una guía y así no perder el ritmo– dijo _Freya_.

–Por favor, comienza a cantar sin la pista– pidió Victoria.

–_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_Voluptas_ hizo una expresión de inconformidad y _Freya_ puso los ojos en blanco. Alec y Jane se miraron a los ojos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, que la chica no tardo en decir en voz alta.

–De verdad debería callarse.

–_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it… I liked it_

Kristie "bailo" un poco durante el coro, de un modo que podía considerarse hasta vulgar, pero al llegar la siguiente parte de la canción no pudo continuar pues olvido la letra. Todo estuvo en silencio por un minuto, todas esperando que Kristie continuara, pero _Hathor_ se desesperó y comenzó a cantar.

–_No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_.

Kristie se mostró absolutamente molesta con _Hathor_. –Me parece de muy mal gusto que me interrumpieras.

–Y a mí me parece de mal gusto que no te sepas la canción.

–Además que no pudiste bailar en el principio, solo hasta el coro, lo que realmente es lo que sabes de la canción– dijo _Voluptas_.

–Y el baile que hiciste fue realmente inapropiado– añadió _Freya_.

–Era sexy.

Las cantantes se mostraron sorprendidas al escuchar a _Dumah_ hablar. –No fue sexy, fue absolutamente vulgar.

Victoria levanto su mano para callar a sus cantantes. –Es suficiente, baja ahora Kristie. Es tu turno Bella.

–_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me our of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

–Es suficiente, Bella, muchas gracias– la voz de Victoria se escuchaba entrecortada.

Las chicas le dieron sus notas una última vez y salieron, dejando a Victoria sola con las aspirantes. La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, releyendo las hojas y haciendo pequeñas anotaciones en ellas.

–Bien, ya tome una decisión, como les dije, solo tengo disponibles tres lugares para cantantes, las otras dos podrán quedarse con nosotros como meseras o asistentes, ¿hasta ahí todo bien?– todos asintieron, Victoria tomo sus notas y continuo. –Bien, ahora diré los nombres de quienes serán cantantes, por favor suban al escenario cuando escuchen su nombre. Alec Morningstar. Bella Swan. Jane Morningstar.

–¡No voy a quedarme si no es como cantante!– exclamo Kristie.

–Es tu decisión, querida, ahí está la puerta– después de que Kristie saliera furiosa del lugar, Victoria pregunto a Bree. –¿Tú vas a quedarte?

–Claro, si le parece bien.

–Perfecto, puedes subir al escenario, las chicas vendrán ahora y entonces podremos hablar sobre todo lo importante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canciones usadas en el capítulo:**

_Alec: Gilbert O'sullivan - Alone Again (Naturally)_

_Bree: Lady Gaga - Speechless_

_Jane: Beatles - Hey Jude_

_Kristie: Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl_

_Bella: Demi Lovato - For the Love of a Daughter_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Privet!**

**Espero que alguien lea esta historia, me encantaría que me dijeran lo que piensan de ella.**

**En el siguiente capítulo se explicara quienes son Hathor, Voluptas, Freya y Dumah.**

**Supongo que es todo por ahora.**

**Atte. Devil Butterfly.**


End file.
